Recruiting suitable candidates for a position can be a challenging task for companies. Generally, companies can rely on recruiters and interviews to determine if an applicant would be an ideal fit for their team. However, finding new employees can be a time-consuming, costly, and, in some cases, futile process, especially if the pool of applicants is large. Conversely, determining a suitable career path can be a daunting task for new job-seekers, and existing job search resources are often not tailored to an individual. A platform to find an ideal employee or job, based on a desired characteristic profile, remains unavailable.